Spring Day
by anidala75
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have been together for a while now. But Tamaki's been acting strange. Now, she isn't the type to jump to conclusions...but is he cheating on her? Can this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, anidala75 here. This is my first ever Ouran fanfic! YAY!**

 **I don't own OHSHC. darn. It belongs to** ** _Bisco_** **Hatori.**

It surprised no one. Everyone had seen it coming, and, in fact, had been waiting for it. For several years, actually.

Because it was TOTALLY not out of character AT ALL for Tamaki Souh, 26 years old, a man "dripping with good looks" (his words), and heir to the rather extensive Souh empire, to be brooding over something or other.

Today, however, Tamaki seemed to be in an even more pensive mood than usual. He paced about. He muttered things in French. And the only time he stopped walking was to sit down and pound away on the piano, only to stop after a few bars, to turn away.

 _"Ce n'est pas bien. Je dois penser. Maintenant est pas le moment...mais que faire si il est?"_

The only thing that his friends were unsure of...was why.

 **k guys, sorry it was short but I don't have as much time as I'd like to have for writing. So I decided that if nobody reviews, then I won't bother updating. So please guys, R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should probably be more specific when I say r &r please. Hahaha no one really reviewed. Only 2 people lol. IF YOU REVIEWED;THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE ANGELS. **

**I am sorry if you're confused, I just don't want to show all my cards at once.**

 **Thank you! Glad you thought it was a good opening, will try to make this one even better! :)**

 **i do not own OHSHC or the characters. I also don't own anything I may reference in this chapter, which is kinda sad...**

Tamaki was still pacing in his apartment.

Still pacing.

He had been pacing for several hours now, which would have worried anyone had he not been alone. But his apartment was currently devoid of all life...besides himself and Antoinette, of course.

He stalked through the kitchen, past the fridge, past the calendar, past Antoinette laying on the floor with her tail wagging...wait.

What?

He stared. Yep, he had forgotten. It was lucky he had noticed it when he did.

The calendar stated: Tuesday, March 18. Tamaki shuddered.

Tuesdays were movie nights with Haruhi, since she never liked to go out. Thank goodness he had seen that calendar; Haruhi DID NOT like it when she walked in to find that her boyfriend hadn't known it was date night.

Just as he finished setting up, the door opened and Haruhi walked in.

Her hair had grown since high school, reaching now to her chin in a stylish bob. She had also taken to wearing more suitable clothes for a girl, and she had filled out to a woman's figure.

Tamaki was absolutely smitten with her.

But today, his voice wasn't as loud, not as exuberant, not as Tamaki-like. He was subdued, and Haruhi knew it.

They started watching the movie, but halfway through, she rose.

"Tamaki, can you please pause it? I have to use the restroom."

"Of course. Use the one in the bedroom; the other one is broken and I haven't had time to get someone to fix it."

And so Haruhi went off into the bathroom.

 **ok guys, sorry it was short, and VERY sorry that I had to end on that note. It makes me sound so immature...**

 **OK, so I don't usually like to tell what happens next, but I feel like it makes more sense this way...next chapter, the feces will hit the rotating oscillator, as a friend of mine used to say. It will be dramatic. And hopefully well written.**

 **Note: Tamaki has a small fortune in a special savings account for if he needs it, but has been living for a few years in an apartment. He pays for this apartment with his own money(meaning the cash he earns, not inherits.) He thinks it makes him look good in front of Haruhi.**

 **Please PLEASE PLEASE review! I really like the way this story is taking me, but if you guys don't, then I won't bother to update! So please let me know how you feel about it! PM me if you have suggestions for how you think it should go and I'll get back to you if I think it's a great idea! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It appears that there was only one more review from yesterday. GRAND TOTAL OF THREE, YEAH! Lucky me! ;P**

 **But please please please review. Even if you hate it please review. I WILL NOT DIE if you dislike this story, please just review! If you did review, then OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND YAY!**

 **Anyway. Just please review if you read this. *coffs***

 **I do not own OHSHC.**

"Damn rich bastard!"

Haruhi had tripped for the second time on her way back from the bathroom. Picking herself up, she cursed yet again. For such a pretty woman, she had a mouth on her like a sailor.

"Honestly, he's been living by himself for how long? A while, so why hasn't he figured out how to clean up after himse-GAH!"

She slipped on the single spot of clean floor visible in the room. The irony!

Haruhi wasn't nearly as clumsy as she was in high school, though, and her hand caught on the edge of the dresser-

-only to grab a piece of fabric. She hit the floor with a thud and a yelp.

She stared resentfully at the thing in her hand. It was neatly folded, made of silk and edged with lace.

It was also pink.

Haruhi cocked her head. Tamaki didn't usually have pink things. She shook it, and out fell a card. A very well worn card.

With the name "Evalina P. Musi."

Why did he have a woman's card AND her handkerchief?

She sniffed. Something-probably the handkerchief-smelled of a very expensive perfume. It was-hmm, some kind of flower-APPLE BLOSSOMS.

Haruhi tucked both card and hankie into her purse. If Tamaki WAS cheating-which pretty much all signs pointed to-she would need to catch him in the act.

Meaning, she would need the other hosts.

 **Ok, that's it.**

 **If you were wondering about Miss Evalina P. Musi and her strange name, there is actually a meaning behind it. Evalina P. just sounds like some old name used for a lady or duchess or something, and Musi because it's a twist on a Japanese word. More on that later.**

 **I'm once again sorry that it wasn't well written, and I'm sure it was very confusing. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG all you guys reviewed so much! I feel so loved, you can't imagine how happy I am right now! thank you to the infinite power!**

 **i want to keep this note short and sweet, because I don't have much to say right now. More at the bottom.**

 **I'm dedicating this story to Blossoming Rose18 for sticking with me and reviewing every single time there's a new chapter. Thank you so much! Your profile says you love to make others smile; CONGRATULATIONS ON SUCCEEDING!**

 **I don't own OHSHC.**

Chika grumbled. He had been dragged along with Hunny to Haruhi's house, stuffed into a swivel chair, not been allowed to spin on it, and then had makeup slathered all over his face to make him look like someone else by the twins. China didn't usually agree with Tamaki, but he felt like the twins were definitely evil at the moment.

According to Kyoya, Chika was to tail Tamaki. The situation had already been explained to everyone, and so Chika was at least a little sympathetic. Just a little.

It didn't hurt that he was getting a duckling for his troubles.

Chika had been outfitted with a state of the art microphone and camera. The devices would provide a live feed to the van a few blocks away where the host club would be watching. Should Tamaki get near to the van, the driver would be told to hightail it in the opposite direction.

"And he's off!"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, shut up."

"Haruhi! Kyoya's being scary!"

"Not now guys. This is very high stress for me."

The males in the van exchanged glances. Then Mori unceremoniously hoisted Haruhi up with a mumbled, "Sorry," and shoved her out of the van and into Kyoya's limo.

"We don't think you should see this, Haru-chan," explained Hunny, and then Kyoya told the limo driver to take Haruhi home.

The guys heaved a collective sigh of relief. She would be upset at them for a while, but it would be for the best if Tamaki really was cheating.

Chika was tailing Tamaki. He slipped through a set of revolving doors into...wait, was this what you called a commoner mall?

Apparently so. Chika grumbled again. He was going to need TWO ducklings for this.

He followed into the far reaches of the mall.

The Hitachiins, meanwhile, were going crazy.

"Kaoru! Look at that kiosk there, the one with the earrings!"

"I know! Look, the earrings are mass produced!"

(twins burst into spontaneous laughter)

"That's enough, you two. Just watch."

"Yes, Kyoya."

Tamaki was delving into the far reaches if the mall. He reached a store and slipped in. Chika could see Tamaki through the glass, and watched as he laughed with a very curvy girl who was batting her eyes at him. Then they both disappeared into the back room.

"Chika, this is Kyoya, get out of there and come back immediately."

"Got it, on my way."

The guys were soon explaining to Haruhi what had happened. She watched the tape. She tried to hear the audio, but there wasn't really anything to hear besides random snippets of conversation from passerby. And then, she asked questions.

"What do we know about the store he went in?"

Kyoya looked away. Hikaru stared at his feet. Kaoru became very interested in his sweater. And Chika, Hunny, and Mori all suddenly had appointments they had to go to.

After dragging all three back, Haruhi frowned, "Don't tell me, you don't know."

Nobody moved. Then Kyoya: " Well, you see, it doesn't show up in any websites or records or anything. All we know is that it's called Evalina's."

"And," Hunny added, "It sounds shady." Mori nodded his agreement.

It is a well known fact that lawyers observe facts and not speculation. They are cool, calm, controlled, at all times. Logic is their church, and proof their god.

It is a little known fact that a certain lawyer committed blasphemy that day.

 **Well, that's it for today! I might not be able to update as much for a little bit since I'm going on vacation. Wifi will be sporadic. I think.**

 **I tried to make it longer today, but I don't think I quite made it. Sorry, guys.**

 **some of you are asking why he would cheat if he loves her. There could be another reason besides love. It could be lust. It could be another kind of love, like the difference between cats and dogs. There is almost always another reason. Trust me, I actually did research on this. Why else do people say sorry after cheating if they don't love their partner?**

 **I promised to tell you name "Musi" yesterday. I translated mistake into Japanese and it came out as "misu." All I did was swap the vowels. Just as a teaser...we know she's a mistake, but whose?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm back! Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all those reviews! I was like literally dancing around the room when I saw them all! OMGOMGOMG THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Ok. So I wanted to clear up things about the last chapter; I have to admit that I have no idea about what Evalina's looks like (bad author!). But I imagine it would be a plain wrap kind of thing, like no distinguishing features besides the sign.**

 **And it could pretty much be any kind of shop. I'm not saying what it is, but it could be, like, I don't know, a prostitution agency(which is pretty logical, considering they think he's cheating), or just anything so long as Evalina is there. It could be just him going in and having an affair with Evalina despite what the shop is. it doesn't really matter.**

 **Sorry, that was really confusing. But I think it's kinda clear...ish...**

 **OHSHC isn't mine.**

The table was silent; the somber atmosphere held no exits.

Hikaru was the one to break the spell.

"Haruhi, it's been two days. What do you intend to do?"

No answer from her. But Kyoya dabbed his mouth daintily, set down his napkin, and steepled his fingers.

"I have bugged our dear Tamaki's phone. Provided no magnets come near, we should be able to hear every word he says."

Silence fell once more.

Perhaps it is time for a recap, no?

Three days ago, Haruhi discovered some suspicious items in Tamaki's apartment. The day after that, the host club tailed Tamaki to find out that he had gone into a store called"Evalina's" and met with a woman who had led him to a back room. Harsh and the others were convinced he was cheating.

The club was now sitting in the Hitachiin's house, eating sushi around an abandoned hand of mah-jongg. Haruhi hadn't said a word since the day they tailed him, and even then, all she had said was, "That dirty bastard."

She looked as professional as ever, but around her was an aura of...well, no one was quite sure what it was. It was very close to anger, but it was rather defeated.

She was an empty shell, devoid of life and lost in the ocean that was the world.

Now, back to our story.

Just as Kaoru bit into a California roll, Haruhi stood. She was shorter than them, yet she still towered above them. She spoke quietly, but her voice cut deep into them all.

"He will pay." Then she turned on her heel and strode out.

The tension was thick enough to be cut and eaten. It was broken only when Hikaru said, "She's turned into Mori!"

"Hey, that's my line, Hika-chan!"

"Yeah."

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And they turned back into adolescent boys. I guess they never did grow up.

 **Ok, shorter this time, but I hope you like it!**

 **I also hope you liked Haruhi this chapter. I actually based her off of myself after having my heart broken. I might tell you guys that story, but only if you actually want to hear it.**

 **I also belatedly dedicate this chapter to any girl whose heart was broken by an unfeeling guy. I feel you.**

 **Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back! I've decided that there will be around 7 chapters for this story, with maybe an epilogue, so this is one of the last chapters! I hope I've done a good job with my writing so far, and that you guys will follow or favorite me or that kind of thing.**

 **In addition, if you have a story idea that you think I could pull off, then go ahead and PM me about it. I will take requests, and if you want, then I will collaborate with you on your idea.**

 **As always, I THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUATHOUSANDMILLIONBILLION TIMES! I know I wouldn't be writing this tory if not for all of your kind and helpful comments! Arigatou, Senpais!**

The man stopped and stared. There was not a thing untouched in his apartment, the one that he had gotten with his very own hard-earned money! Tables were overturned, chairs had been shuffled about, and the television had been placed in the armchair.

Yet what was even more surprising was that nothing, despite the seemingly frantic rearrangement of them, was broken.

He marveled at the balancing skills of the culprit. What was this? How had they managed to put a lamp atop an exercise ball? Wait, why did he even OWN an exercise ball?

He moved throughout the apartment slowly. He was careful not to touch anything, as he didn't think that his catching skills were as good as the invader's balancing skills.

 **(Author's Note: The apartment has several entrances to the dining room. Just keep that in mind.)**

And then he reached the dining room. **(A/N: Haha, I warned you.)**

And he stopped.

And stared.

The room was cleared in the middle, with a veritable wall of chairs, placemats, and tablecloths around the edge. The man could not see through it, that's how dense it was.

He approached the far end of the room. The only clear places around the edges were in front of the doors, and then they were still tightly packed around those. Just as he reached for a knife balanced on a from balanced on a spoon (all of which were upright), he heard something.

"I can't abide secrets."

The voice was familiar, but not as he remembered. It was darker, furious, unbridled anger.

Tamaki spun around and saw Hunny. And now we see how foolish Tamaki still is.

"Oh, thank goodness, it's you, I was afraid-"

"As you should be."

It was Mori, standing directly across from Hunny.

"Mori?! I...Did you catch the people who wrecked this place?"

"I guess you could say that-"

"-since we did it."

Yes, the Hitachiins still finished each others sentences sometimes. But only on purpose.

"Wait, you guys did that? You pranked me?!"

"You could say so. Yet I prefer to think of it as something else. We all do."

"KYOYA?! I would have thought that you would be the only one who didn't help these hooligans! Its almost as shocking as Mori!"

"Hey, don't insult Mori!"

"Shut up, Kaoru. Fine then, Kyoya, what do you think of it as?" By now Tamaki was exasperated as well as angry. Does anyone else find that ironic?

"We think of it collectively-"

"-AS REVENGE!" Haruhi had popped up from behind another chair. It was clear that they had all done at least a little rehearsing; as she stepped forward, all the others took a few steps back, and Kyoya hadn't even started to say anything after the word "collectively."

Tamaki glowed. He could handle women. Or at least he thought he could.

"Haruhi, I don't understand. Let's all talk about this over some tea, okay?"

"Of course not," replied Haruhi. Her voice was even and dangerously quiet. Yet sadly enough, Tamaki was foolish, as I've mentioned before.

"Alright...You and I can talk it over privately." He leaned forward and whispered this into her ear, almost seductively. Almost.

"You f***ing sonofab****. Save that s*** for someone who cares, you damned rich bastard." She said it in that same even tone. Then, she took a quick step forward, dodged under his arm, and jammed her elbow into his back. It was a prizewinning move, and Mori and Hunny were both proud of their two-hour disciple. Tamaki yelped and spun for the door. He would have made it. He really would have.

But wherever he turned, at least one person was blocking the exit. The room had four doors and was on the fifth floor; there were five other men, plus Haruhi. With Hunny and Mori at separate doors and the twins at another door, none of those were very good ideas. And the window wasn't suitable either; he would certainly die if he jumped.

Kyoya was the weakest. Kyoya's door was the path to freedom.

Tamaki lunged.

 **Hahahahaha, I'm not going to do it all in one chapter! Hahahahaha, sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. Of course, since I'm publishing this so close to the next chapter that I doubt it will make any difference. I do try, though.**

 **Up next: final actual chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, but I'm going to do an epilogue. Fear not, dear friends!**

 **I also might do a sequel, but you won't have to read this to read the sequel. It will stand alone but be dependent too. Hmm, that made no sense.**

Tamaki lunged.

Everyone stared in horror at the blurred form making for the door. Tamaki was somehow very athletic, despite his disdain for "wasting time getting all sweaty." Come to think of it, that might have just meant menial labor. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Tamaki was a yard from the door when someone appeared in his path. Poor Tamaki ran right into Hikaru's fist. He lashed out wildly, but was unable to actually hit Hikaru.

"Let me through, you evil doppelgänger!" Tamaki was running out of time. The others were closing in. But Hikaru said something that stopped them all in their tracks.

"You hurt Haruhi. Unforgivable." Then he punched Tamaki in the face.

When Tamaki came to, he was tied to a chair. The rope they had used appeared to be some kind of silk...thing...wait, was that a necktie?

"Tamaki Souh. You have committed grievances against Haruhi Fujioka, and, by association, the former Ouran High School Host Club. We have taken action and you are to be punished. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tamaki sighed. "Can you let me out of this, please? It really hurts."

In a few seconds he was unbound. The doors were still being guarded, though, so there wouldn't be a quick exit.

"Thank you. Now, what grievances have I done? I can't think of anything..." _That she would know of_ , he added in his head.

"Cheating." And the story was revealed to Tamaki in glittering detail.

He stared at all of them. He swallowed hard. And then he laughed. He roared. He positively shook with mirth.

"I would never cheat on Haruhi! I thought you all knew how much we love each other! Ms. Evalina is a new business associate of my father and she left her things at the office. I volunteered to return them to her. Really! I swear!"

"Then what about the way you were acting Tuesday?" countered Haruhi.

"I...umm...erm...I just...you see..."

"Look," said Hikaru. "You've hurt Haruhi and we, her virtual brothers, will fight for her." He leaned in close to Tamaki. "And I personally can't stand the way you take your luckiness for granted like that. Prove that you love her. Prove that you care!"

"I..." Tamaki swallowed.

"And," continued Haruhi, oblivious to the conversation between the two men, "If everything's fine, then why does Kyoya say that you have been visiting a store called Stephanie's lately? It seems you frequent it."

Kyoya muttered, "I'm afraid I can't find much out about it though. None of our families appear to have any connection to it."

Tamaki saw that it was, indeed, _le moment_. Besides, he didn't have many options.

"I have been visiting Stephanie's...to get this." He pulled out a blue velvet box and dropped to a knee. Opening it, he revealed a ring, plain in design but strangely captivating.

" _Mon cher Haruhi,_ _still vice plait,_ will you marry me?"

"Oh my-oh Tamaki-I-I-I'm so sorry for all this we did-I-wait, what?"

Tamaki just smiled. And she gave her answer then.

"I bet he didn't even know he was using French," grumbled Hikaru.

 **Yep, I did it that way again. Don't worry, I'll make an epilogue.**

 **I really like the idea of a jealous Hikaru. I always thought that he was so cute when he was fighting over Haruhi.**

 **Sorry that I alluded to chapter 1. It might have been a bit obscure since we're so far in right now.**

 **Also, I reverted to my bad habit of making a short chapter.** ** _Gomen, gomen._ I really didn't mean to but old habits die hard.**

 **Epilogue coming up!**


	8. Epilogue

**Yay, an epilogue! Time to tie everything up. Fun.**

 **Thank you all so much for all your support and comments and everything! I really couldn't have done all this without you. An author is nothing without readers.**

"And that was how I got engaged to your father."

"Moom! You didn't really do all that, did you?"

"Yes, she did."

The 30 year old and the 10 year old both turned to look at the figure in the doorway. His hair no longer carried the same bright color, but he had the unmistakeable look of a prince.

"And we have to go now, Akane. Try to fall asleep now, okay? We'd stay to tell more stories, but we can't miss Mori's bachelor party."

"Okay, Dad. I promise I'll get to sleep right away."

"Good girl. I'll tell Uncle Mori that you send your love! Goodnight!"

And the couple swept out of the room, Tamaki fretting over how late they were, Haruhi calming him.

Some things never change.

 _ **The End**_

 **Ok, I couldn't resist a little bit of foreshadowing. My next one will be about their married life. Or rather, the path to married life. We can't forget about Ranka-san, can we now?**

 **Note: By now, everyone but Mori and Hikaru are married. More is getting married, but Hikaru doesn't even have a girlfriend. i kinda like to think of him pining over Haruhi, don't you?**


End file.
